


The Rescue Job

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Eliot Spencer Whump, F/M, Immortals being immortal, Mary Sue, My first time whumping Eliot so it's minor, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a problem on a job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarrynZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarrynZ/gifts).



> At the beginning of The DB Cooper Job, Nate mentions planning a job to take down Oliver Schmidt. I just kinda intercepted and ran with it. And changed it a little. Oops!
> 
> This is for Tarryn, and she is totally to blame. :) She wanted Eliot-whump but it's my first time whumping him... I didn't want to hurt him too bad. ;)

Slowly Eliot realized the pounding was in his head and not somewhere near him. He grimaced as he opened his eyes, then slammed them shut.

_The fuck?_

He tried to dredge up the last thing he remembered. He’d brown-nosed with Schmidt’s secretary and gotten Hardison’s virus program and spy software installed, planted the bugs and gotten a good look at the security guard’s routines. He’d been leaving, but had rounded a corner and found two men harassing Schmidt’s wife, Tammy. He’d stepped in, and been blindsided from behind. And now here he was with his head pounding like an Atlanta drumline, trussed up like the Christmas goose. 

Tied to a chair beside him, Tammy appeared to be unconscious. He tested his bonds, they were tight. Whoever had tied them up had known what they were doing. His wrists were tied behind his back and then tied to the metal chair. His ankles were done similarly. He studied Tammy’s bonds.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying to wake her.

Nothing.

_Yo, Eliot,” Hardison whispered in his ear. “Man, what’s goin’ on?”_

Somehow the earbud had managed to stay in when he’d been knocked out. Eliot thought about commending Hardison’s new design but now wasn’t the time. 

“Grabbed me as I was leavin’,” he explained tersely.

“Okay, okay,” Hardison said. Eliot could hear the hacker’s fingers clicking on the keyboard. “I gotcha man. You’re in a room in the basement.”

“Okay, Parker,” Nate started, “get down there an—”

“No!” Eliot snarled. “Ain’t safe.”

Eliot could hear men talking outside the door. 

“It’s the mob, Nate.”

“How do you know?”

“The knots,” Eliot growled.

“You can tell they're mob just by the way they tie knots?” Sophie asked. 

Nate shrugged at her, wheels turning.

“It's a very distinctive knot,” Eliot explained.

“Okay, new plan,” Nate told them.

“What’s the new plan?” Sophie asked softly, looking at him helplessly. 

“I’m working on it.”

***

“Amy, I’ve called the plumber, he’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Lyn told the brewpub waitress. “I’m gonna try to get hold of Hardison and see if he wants to close up until the problem is fixed. I’ll call you back.”

“Okay. Thanks, Lyn.”

Now that she was in Portland full-time, overseeing the remodel of her place with Eliot, Hardison had asked her to handle any problems that might come up at the brewpub while they were working their latest job.

Dialing Hardison’s number, Lyn didn’t expect him to answer, so she was surprised when he did.

“Hey... uh, Lyn, girl... we, uh, I... hey, wassup?” 

Immediately she was on alert; Hardison only babbled when he was worried. She tuned into his thoughts. _Eliot!_

“What’s going on with Eliot?” she asked, clutching the phone tighter.

“What? Nooo... he’s... it’s all... they’re...” 

“Hardison, where are you?”

***

Fifteen minutes later, the side door of Lucille slid open.

“What the hell is going on?” Lyn demanded.

“Damn, woman, how’d you get here so fast?” he squawked. 

“I’m properly motivated,” she told him, holding out her hand for a comm.

“Who?” Nate and Sophie both said in her ear. They were locked in an office on the 30th floor.

“Lyn,” Hardison told them.

“Oh, Lyn. I love her.” She heard Parker say.

Curbing a laugh, Lyn addressed Eliot. “El, you okay?”

They heard a spit over the comms, then Eliot said, “Ya hit like a girl. You from Jersey?”

They heard more grunts as Eliot took additional blows.

“I’m coming to get you,” Lyn said resolutely.

“Shouldn’t be here,” Eliot said softly.

“But I am,” she said firmly.

“Hardison, why is she here?” Nate asked.

“Nate, she threatened me!”

Lyn cocked her head at Hardison. He shrugged his shoulders and winked at her.

“What’s the situation?” she asked.

“The situation is that you need to leave,” Nate explained. “We’ve got everything under control.”

“Uh huh,” Lyn said skeptically, giving Hardison a stern look. 

“Nate and Sophie are trapped on the 30th floor, and they got Eliot and Schmidt’s wife tied up in the basement,” Hardison explained.

“Hardison!” Nate yelled.

“She can help,” Parker said. “I can’t be in two places at once. I can’t get you two out and still get to Eliot and Mrs. Schmidt before the goons find out.”

“That’s right, mama,” Hardison said, nodding.

“No, no!” Nate said. “I’ll think of something else.”

“Nate,” Sophie said softly, “Parker’s right.”

“Let ‘er do it, Nate,” Eliot said roughly.

Lyn heard Nate sigh heavily. She knew this was weighing heavily on him. He knew and trusted his team’s skills and abilities but he had no idea what she could do.

“Okay,” he finally said, “here’s how we’re gonna do this.”

***

Lyn met up with Parker in the loading dock, armed with a 12-inch razor sharp stiletto dagger, which made Hardison’s eyes widen in surprise (and a touch of fear) when she pulled it from inside her trench coat. The thief studied Lyn while they waited for their cue to proceed.

“Sure you can do this?” Parker asked.

Lyn smiled at Parker reassuringly. “Piece of cake.”

“Eliot prefers cookies,” Parker said seriously.

Lyn heard muffled laughter over comms.

“I can do this, Parker.”

“Cameras are ours,” Hardison said, giving them the signal.

Parker skipped to the door, quickly picking the lock.

“You’re gonna have to show me how to do that,” Lyn said before slipping inside.

“Piece of cake,” Parker said.

Lyn eased the door closed behind her and paused to listen. Silence.

“I’m in,” she told Hardison.

“Follow the first hallway on your left,” Hardison directed her. “When you get to the end, turn right.”

Stealthily she made her way, keeping close to the wall. She could hear the usual building sounds, but nothing that made her hesitate. 

“Okay, the room is off the next hallway, about ten feet down.”

As she approached, Lyn could hear someone pacing and a muffled cough.

“In position,” she notified them.

“Parker?” Nate asked.

“Ready.”

Timing was crucial; both women had to act simultaneously for everything to go smoothly.

“And go!” Hardison said.

Lyn stepped into the hallway. 

“Mr. Jones?” she called to the two surprised men.

“Who’re you?” the mustached one asked.

“Are you Mr. Jones?” she continued. “I’m supposed to find the maintenance man but I’m new here.” She shrugged, playing unassuming and helpless.

“You can’t be here,” the other one said, walking towards her.

 _That’s right, keep coming,_ she thought.

He reached to grab her arm but she slipped his hold and punched him in the throat. When he clutched his neck, she kneed him in the balls; he fell to the ground.

“Hey!” the mustached one said, trying to draw his gun.

She took two steps, spun and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him against the wall, sending his gun sliding further down the hall.

Opening the door, she saw Eliot and an older woman tied to chairs. Eliot’s bottom lip was bleeding and the left side of his face was starting to swell. The woman’s cheek was red, but she appeared to be unconscious.

“Did somebody call for a retrieval?” she asked with a grin.

Eliot smiled. “Took you so long?”

“I’ve got Nate and Sophie,” Parker told them.

Lyn quickly slit Eliot’s bonds. He squeezed her hand before taking the stiletto and started cutting Mrs. Schmidt free.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Lyn spun around. The guy she’d kneed was pointing a gun at them.

“Easy,” Lyn said, stepping in front of Eliot.

“Don’t move!” the thug yelled.

“What’s going on?” Nate asked.

“We’re fine, Nate,” Eliot reassured him.

“Who’s Nate?” the thug asked stupidly.

“It’s Eliot you need to worry about,” Lyn said, reading Eliot’s plan and rushing the guy.

The thug got a shot off, hitting her in the shoulder. As she fell to the left, Eliot threw the stiletto, hitting the thug squarely in the chest. He squeezed off another shot, firing into the ceiling before falling back.

“Told ya,” Lyn said when Eliot held out a hand to help her up.

“Are y’all okay?” Hardison asked worriedly.

“What’s happening?” Nate asked.

“We’re coming out,” Eliot told him. “Bring Lucille.”

Eliot frowned as he watched Lyn’s bullet wound finish healing.

“I’m fine,” she mouthed at him.

He nodded but she knew he hated seeing her hurt.

Seeing the large bloodstain, Eliot slipped his jacket off and handed it to her before scooping up Mrs. Schmidt. Lyn put the jacket on, pulled the stiletto from the dead man’s chest, and then wiped the blood on her black pants before slipping it back inside its sheath. They retraced her steps to the loading dock door where the team was waiting in Lucille.

Mrs. Schmidt was starting to come around as Eliot set her in the front seat.

“Are you okay?” Sophie asked, her expression perplexed at seeing Lyn wearing Eliot’s jacket.

“I got cold,” Lyn shrugged.

“Mr. Schmidt,” Nate spoke into his phone, “your wife is safe. Give the police what they need.” Once the team had gotten in, it had turned out that the Schmidt's were being blackmailed into running the Ponzi scheme.

He disconnected the call and looked at Lyn. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” she said. 

Nate nodded curtly. 

“I can’t wait to get back to the brewpub!” Hardison said with a sigh.

“About that...” Lyn started.

***

Two hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt were reunited, the brewpub plumbing was fixed, and the team had gathered for dinner. 

Lyn and Eliot had gone home, and after some life affirming sex, Lyn had patched up Eliot’s cuts and changed into a strapless dress to assure the team she was unhurt after their questioning looks.

After dinner, Lyn sat at the counter, sipping a glass of wine, lost in thought.

“Hardison showed me the recording from the hallway,” Nate said, taking a seat beside her.

“Oh?” 

“I didn’t know you could,” he moved his head back and forth, “fight.”

“I’ve trained in the martial arts for as long as I can remember,” she told him. _Two hundred years, give or take._

“Good to know,” he said, starting to move away.

“And I meant it, Nate,” Lyn said, stopping him. “Any time you need support on a job, just ask.”

He shrugged noncommittally, and walked away.

“Y’all wanna play Monopoly?” Parker called from across the room.

“No, Parker! No! I told you,” Hardison said, “you cheat!”

“I’m a thief, what do you expect?” she said indignantly. 

Both Sophie and Lyn stifled laughs.

“Oh, how about Pictionary?” Parker questioned.

“No!” Nate said. “Not after Hardison threw the wipe board last time.”

“How could y’all not tell it was chocolate chip cookie!” Hardison said touchily.

Parker looked disappointed.

“What about a movie?” Sophie suggested.

“Oh, popcorn!” Parker said excitedly.

“We’re just gonna go,” Eliot told them, taking Lyn’s hand. “Been a long day and I wanna take my girl home.”

Nate and Sophie exchanged a meaningful glance watching them walk out.

After their departure, Hardison and Parker settled in to watch a movie, but Sophie and Nate sat at the counter, discussing the day’s events.

“So, that was something today,” Sophie commented, knowing exactly what was on Nate’s mind.

“She came for him without a thought for herself.” Nate sipped his whiskey.

“That’s good, right?”

“For Eliot, maybe.”

“She’s willing to put herself on the line for him,” she added.

Nate shrugged. “Could be trouble if they were working on the same job. Would they put each other first or the team?”

“You know Eliot,” Sophie shrugged.

“Yeah, but she’s still a mystery.”

Sophie couldn’t disagree; even after knowing Lyn for over a year, they still knew very little about her. They were going to have to rectify that, especially if Nate was ever going to consider letting her help them with a job.


End file.
